An Unexpected Connection
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: Shepard used to wonder about her birth parents, but with a Reaper invasion to contend with, she's forgotten about it until now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any characters of it.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"I thought Alenko's biotic display might have broken Jenkins' back, but Jenkins pops up," Chakwas exclaimed, mimicking the event by jumping out of her chair and raising her arms, "and yells, 'that was awesome!'"

"Oh," she continued, sitting back down, "Jenkins. Soldiers like him make the Alliance great. Cerberus lacks the same…enthusiasm."

"With your service record, you could have gotten a tour of duty on any Alliance ship. Why'd you really leave?" Shepard asked, pulling a dark lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe it's less about leaving and more about staying," she answered, sadness welling up in her eyes. "As a military doctor, I mostly treat people who are in bad shape…like you after all those firefights during our chase after Saren. Either they die or if I can help them, they move on. Either way, they leave. I expected the same with you, but you're like a rock, our immovable center…or maybe I'm just happily drunk. If it can be that simple for once," she finished, grinning at the younger woman, green eyes as happy as the copy facing her.

"Here's to simply being happily drunk," Shepard toasted.

"I'll drink to that," she agreed, raising her own glass, the words becoming fuzzy on her tongue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shepard re-entered the lobby of Huerta Memorial with more fatigue weighing her down than before she saw Kaidan lying unconscious on the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she scanned the room. _I thought…there!_

Grinning for the first time in days, she hurried over to a pair of women standing by a window and slowed her pace as she neared.

"Chakwas!" she exclaimed, "I never expected to find you here. Dr. Michel," she added, nodding a greeting before the younger doctor moved off, giving them privacy. She glanced back at them with concern, puzzling Shepard.

Before she could ask, Chakwas greeted her, sighing in relief, "Commander, you're a sight for these old, tired eyes. I've been working at an Alliance R and D lab down in Shalta Wards coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you escaped Earth with the Normandy and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

"We ran into Cerberus on Mars. Kaidan took the worst of it. How is he?"

"Very well from what I hear, all things considered. I'm impressed with Commander Alenko's resilience as well as Dr. Michel's expertise," she remarked, stepping closer. "I wish I could have been there to help on Mars."

"Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some lab," Shepard asserted.

"I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you," Chakwas agreed, smiling.

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you, Doctor. Get your things. Docking Bay D24."

"Yes, Commander. And thank you," she answered, before leaning in, "Shepard, there's…something I need to discuss with you, in private."

"Of course, Doc," Shepard answered, raising her eyebrows. "Does it have something to do with that look Dr. Michel shot us after leaving?"

"It probably does, Shepard, but I would prefer someplace quieter and out of the way for this conversation," Chakwas said, pleading with her eyes.

"Alright, Karin," Shepard soothed, "I know this little tea shop and café down in the wards away from most traffic. We can go there now."

"Thank you, Shepard," she slowly exhaled. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thrum of traffic and hum of multiple conversations grew more muted the farther they walked from the Presidium down into the narrower streets of the less trafficked wards. By the time they arrived at the café, the only background noise remaining was that of the few people passing by them on a street that reminded Shepard of old European cobblestoned roads in country towns.

They chose a table near the entrance, away from the only other occupied table by the counter. Soon, both held steaming mugs of tea in their hands and were quietly sipping.

"So, what is this about, Karin?" Shepard asked quietly, looking away from the passing pedestrians and setting down her cup before folding her arms on the table and hunching her shoulders slightly.

"It is…complicated," she admitted after a sip. "I suppose…to begin with…" Sighing she started again, "I'll just…jump right in." Shepard waited several minutes while Chakwas gathered her thoughts. "I know something of your parents," she blurted out.

"Karin," Shepard said, a small grin forming, "it's nice of you to offer, but I know basically everything about my parents."

"No, that's…not what I meant," she answered, glancing down at her creamy ceramic mug. "I meant your birth parents."

Shepard blinked, slow to process what she'd heard, before saying, "Karin, how? No one I've asked, none of the…investigators could find anything other than the fact that they were both Alliance and couldn't raise me themselves because of their careers," she ended, lowering the hand that she'd used for gesturing. "Chakwas, why?"

"I know I should have told you before," the older woman answered, "but there never was a good time. The hunt for Saren, then the geth, your death and the crew splitting up, my time in a damn mind-numbing Naval Medical Center on Mars, Cerberus, your resurrection, the Collectors, and then everything ending with the Alliance taking you into custody and now the Reaper Invasion. Now,…with the threat of galactic annihilation and the possible end of humanity's very existence, I can no longer justify not having this conversation, knowing there may never be an ideal time for the truth."

"Chakwas, you're scaring me," Shepard feebly joked, trying to relieve the mounting anxiety, and feebly grinned.

"Alexandra, I have never been more serious outside of an operating room or off a battlefield in my life," Chakwas stated grimly.

_Yeah, you've never actually called me by my first name_, Shepard thought. _I've also never heard you curse._

"Shepard," Chakwas continued, pulling her back to the table in the wards, "I'm…I'm your mother."

"What?" Shepard exhaled, shaking her head. "Karin, you're joking…right?" she asked, straightening.

"No, Alexandra, I'm not. I only wish that I had told you as soon as we both set foot on the Normandy SR-1," she whispered, looking down into her tea.

"I think," she began, tongue fuzzy and mind racing. _How?! How can this be possible?!_ "I think I need some air," she replied lamely, downing the last of her tea, quickly paying the bill, and itching to run out into the crowds of the Presidium, to be lost in a sea of Alliance personnel and residents, to be anonymous.

_But I'll never be that_, she thought, ignoring Chakwas' quiet calls after her. **_Commander Shepard_**_ can never just be anonymous anywhere in the galaxy. _She hunched her shoulders, crossed her arms, and made for docking bay D24. _I have to ask Liara about this._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Liara…," Shepard trailed off, stepping into the former XO's cabin. "Is there a reason you set up Shadow Broker HQ onboard the Normandy?"

"Hello, Glyph," she added, stepping further into the room as Liara got up from her desk and set a datapad down.

"Greetings, Commander Shepard," it replied, floating over.

"Hello, Shepard," she greeted the confused human. "As for your question, Cerberus found the ship. Feron and I saved what we could and then blew it up with Cerberus troops inside."

Shepard nodded absentmindedly and said, "Liara, I…have a request to make of you."

"Of course, Shepard. What is it?" she asked.

"You're a good information broker," she began, making Liara give a small smile. "Can you find anything on my birth mother?" Shepard blurted out in a rush.

Nodding, Liara moved to the first of two terminals before the wall of monitors, "The former Broker kept extensive files on you after the Council made you a Spectre. If I may ask, why have you waited until now to ask?"

"I was too busy with the Collectors after we defeated the old Broker to even think about my birth parents," Shepard answered, moving to look over her shoulder. "I don't think that I've thought about them in years. Certainty not since Eden Prime and becoming a Spectre."

"Here," Liara said, pulling part of an old document on screen.

_Birth Mother: Karin Elaine Chakwas, age 27_

_Occupation: Alliance Military, Medical Branch, Lieutenant_

"That's all I needed," Shepard said quietly, sitting down and staring at the name.

"Shepard, you're father's name is here too. I can –"

"No," she cut the asari off. "No. Chakwas should be the one to tell me that, too."

"You already knew," Liara stated, sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. She…I ran into her at the hospital after the meeting with the Council. She had wanted to talk, but never said it until we were at the café in the wards. I couldn't believe it then."

"You should talk to her." Liara whispered and squeezed her shoulder.

Shepard nodded and left. Fidgeting with her sleeves as she folded her arms over her chest, she spotted Chakwas through the med bay's windows and walked over.

"Everything okay down here, doctor?" she asked, entering. _Please may this not be awkward._

"Yes," Chakwas answered, turning away from the datapad that she'd been studying. "The med bay was fully stocked when you left Earth. We should be good for a long time, even with the amount of fire you take each day."

An awkward silence descended with Shepard glancing around, avoiding the older version of her own eyes.

"Alexandra," Chakwas began quietly, touching the younger woman's arm. Shepard met her gaze with tight eyes. "Is there something you want to ask? I suspect that you have many questions."

"Why?" she whispered, hoping the doctor would understand.

Chakwas, releasing her arm, took a seat and motioned for her to do the same before answering, "Your father's and mine careers would have gotten in the way. We barely even have time for emails now; we were always so devoted to our jobs. It's the same reason Steven and I decided not to get married, particularly after the First Contact War."

"Steven?" Shepard asked, toying with her hands in her lap.

"Yes," she replied, hesitating. "Alex, I haven't told him that I was going to tell you and your sister. I ask that you don't inform him yet. I should tell him."

"I know him?"

"Yes. He's Admiral Hackett."

"Hackett!" Shepard exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Yes, but keep your voice down," Chakwas shushed her.

"Why didn't he ever say anything!?"

"He-"

"Commander, Admiral Hackett's on the comm," Joker announced over the speaker.

"Thanks, Joker," Shepard answered, getting up and leaving.

"Alexandra, remember what I said," Chakwas pleaded after her, and she nodded.

She quickly made her way to the QEC as Hackett's image appeared.

"Commander," he said, "Udina updated me on your meeting with the Council. Sounds like they're running scared."

_How can you be so formal when you must know?_ "We presented them with a lot of unknowns, sir. They want facts and solutions. I can understand that."

Shepard's mind wandered from the conversation, and when Hackett's call ended, she leaned against the wall. _How can you stand there? How can you stand there for six years as one of my highest commanding officers and watch me rush into danger, into Elysium? And say nothing?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He didn't say anything," Shepard announced with slumping shoulders as she plopped down in the only spare chair in the med bay. "And neither did I."

"Dear, he doesn't know. Trust me, it's taken years for him to perfect that façade," Chakwas replied, turning from her terminal. "We both had to when our relationship turned into more than a fling."

"It was a fling?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"Well," Chakwas said, lightly blushing. "Yes. At the beginning, it was. We were both on leave…"

Stepping off the shuttle, Karin inhaled the sweet tropical air of Hawaii. The sun smiled down on the landing pad.

"Chief," a young man said, saluting. "I'm supposed to show you to the quarters for Alliance Personnel on leave."

Returning the salute, she nodded and followed him to a building on the other side of the island as he continued to explain, "The building is still undergoing construction on the east end, but the west is finished and looks towards the sea. After dropping your stuff off, I am to escort you to Captain Lender,"

Karin simply nodded and after dropping her bag onto the bed in her temporary room, she followed the marine to an office not far from the barracks.

The young man left her at the door, and, after knocking, she entered a wood paneled room. The Captain sat behind a large, mahogany desk.

"Gunnery Chief Chakwas, please come in. Have a seat," he said, gesturing at one of two antique chairs before the desk.

"What did you want to see me about, sir?" she asked, lowering herself into a plush red chair.

"Your first posting," he answered, clasping his hands on the desk. "You're being assigned as a doctor onboard the SSV Kilimanjaro for the construction of a station out in Arcturus. While under construction, all crews will remain living onboard their respective ships. You've already met one of your new crew members, Private Hackett. Also, I'm afraid that your leave will have to be cut short to two weeks instead of three. The Kilimanjaro leaves on the twenty-fifth."

"So, you both served on the same ship?" Shepard cut in.

"Yes," Chakwas answered. "We spent hours talking to each other in the mess. He was later sent off to deal with pirates when colonies were founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova. I left back for Earth on leave and discovered I was pregnant. I stayed on Earth for a year after that and was downwind of the second element zero accident in Vancouver. Steven and I both decided that it would be best to give you up for adoption. We found a nice civilian couple to raise you, and they adopted you a month after you were born, although we named you and Steven managed to get leave for your birth. He did the same thing when Jeannette was born, and we gave her to a Swiss couple stationed on Earth," she finished, dreamy eyed.

"So I was born in Vancouver?"

"Yes, but your sister, Dr. Michel, was born in Zurich on Nov 3, 2156."

"And you named both of us?" Shepard asked, leaning an arm against the desk with her chin in her hand.

"Yes. Alexandra Yvette and Jeanette Maria," Chakwas answered, focusing back on her. "He loved you both and nearly resigned from the Alliance when you went missing after your adopted parents' deaths."

"He did?!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Yes. He felt that he should spend every minute looking for you. Drove everyone up the wall and only calmed down when you enlisted two years later," Chakwas admitted. "He felt that he hadn't been a good enough father. That he failed even when he hadn't seen you since your birth. If I may ask, what did you do during those two years?"

"I…spent two months with a gang," Shepard mumbled, scratching her neck and blushing at the confession. "But I didn't really do anything!"

"And then?" she asked, concern shining in her green orbs.

"I…managed to get myself to France and did some odd jobs while trying to write and paint," her daughter answered, shrugging. "I wasn't that good, but I loved the cafes and Paris! I even managed to pick up some French."

"Well that we already knew after your enlistment," Chakwas laughed. "Steven was incredulous to read that the language tests showed you were semi-fluent in French!"

"Shall we have a brandy, Doctor, or should I say mother?" Shepard asked the end in confusion. _What am I supposed to call her now?_

"Either one, Alexandra. Whatever makes you comfortable," Chakwas answered, pulling two glasses and a bottle of Noverian brandy out of a nearby cabinet. "Even if the year isn't up yet, I think we've earned a drink."

"That we have, Doc. That we have," Shepard said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted when the VI finished explaining that the Citadel had been moved to above her Earth. "EDI! Tell Hackett to make for Sol!"

"The Reapers are preparing to complete their harvest of your species,"

"I'll stop them," Shepard stated before starting to walk away.  
>"It is too late. I recommend investigating a means of conserving information-"<p>

"I'll stop them," she insisted before leaving with her team.

"Joker," she called into the com.

"Yes, Commander?" he answered.

"Get the Normandy ready to head for Earth!"

"Aye, aye!"

"Alexandra," Chakwas began by the med bay doors as she passed by before stopping, "I need to speak with you."

She nodded and followed the Major into the room. Equipment stood at the ready in the pristine lab. _There may not be enough here this time_, Shepard thought uneasily as she glanced around before focusing on Chakwas.

"What is it, Doc?" she asked.

"We're going back," Chakwas said simply and gazed off past the wall before breathing in deeply. "This is it. I wasn't able to tell you before…Alexandra, you've made me so proud," she choked with tears blooming in her eyes and hugged Shepard, who returned it and tried to swallow past the lump in her own throat. "Just…just try to come back, alright? I know I can't ask you to not charge off on your own down there."

"I promise," Alexandra whispered. "I'll come back some way. I've already beat death once," she feebly joked.

They stayed there for another minute before Shepard had to leave.

"Good luck," Chakwas whispered with a tear-stained face as the door shut behind her.

"You must choose," the Catalyst repeated as the dull thunder of battle echoed around the chamber.

_Destroy_, her mind whispered as Shepard began to move down towards the red tube on her left. _Destroying it is the only way. Even if you die for it, even if EDI and the geth go too, the galaxy will survive without Reapers. You'll end it forever. Chakwas, Hackett, Kaidan, the crew, and Jeanette. I just wish it didn't have to end like this. I only just found them._

Pulling out a pistol, she emptied a clip into the tube before it exploded. Searing heat engulfed her. _Kaidan._

_Author's Note: _Sorry it's been awhile and that the chapter is short. After staring at the screen for hours, I just forced this out. For those of you who were expecting or hoping for more during the timeline of the game, it just wouldn't fit, so I'm going to do separate, most likely one-shots for those scenarios that I planned on. There will be two or three chapters for the aftermath in this story; then' I'll start to work on the


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shepard, Shepard," whispered the wavering shadows of the forest as she looked around for the little boy from before and didn't see him. "Shepard, Shepard."

"Shepard!" a breaking, sobbing voice interrupted them. "Shepard, can you hear me? Please, nod or flick an eyelid, something. I can't lose you again. Alexandra," whispered the voice, "please, not again."

_Chakwas?_ She tried to open an eye, and it flickered as she squinted against the harsh light.

"Alexandra," the voice whispered, and she felt pressure on her hand as she grunted in response before immediately flinching. "Alexandra!"

Shepard opened her eyes a bit more to see the doctor's blurry face bending over her as she smoothed the stubby hair on her head and whispered, "My dear Alexandra."

"Hey," she croaked and winced again at the pain in emanating from her throat. "How…long…"

"Shh, dear," Chakwas soothed. "The Reapers are gone and have been for seven months. You were out during that time."

"The crew?"

"Safe after being thrown off course from the meeting point during the firing of the Crucible. We suffered a minor crash on an unknown planet, but everyone's fine, even EDI and the geth after going offline for a few weeks."

"Kaidan?" Shepard croaked as she struggled to sit up, and Chakwas stopped her.

"I wouldn't dear," she said. "As for Kaidan, he's spent half the time in the waiting room and here by your bed." She smiled and continued, "I suspect that he's going to burst through the door in a minute."

"And Hackett?"

Her face fell slightly for a second before she answered, "I saw him here once, Alexandra, late at night just standing over you with a haggard, tired expression. From his slumped shoulders, a person would think we lost the war or sacrificed over three-quarters of the galaxy for victory."

"Alex!" Kaidan exclaimed as he threw open the door and rushed to her side to hug her.

"Easy, Kaidan," she gasped. "I think I must have broken my ribs, and they're not fully healed."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and released her.

"Shepard," Wrex chuckled as he entered followed by the her other crew members past and present: Joker, EDI, Liara, Jack, Miranda, Jacob, Samara, and all the others.

Shepard smiled. _Life's definitely gonna be okay from now on._


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The ballroom glittered with the medals of the military dress uniforms and the crystal of the chandeliers. The sound system and live band took turns playing the music of each culture present: asari, human, qurian, turian, elcor, volus, drell, and all the others who helped defeat the Reapers. A raised platform at one end of the dance floor housed the council, top military leaders and politicians of each species, and the crew of the Normandy both past and present.

"It is with both joy and a heavy heart," Tevos stood at the center of the platform and began the award ceremony, "that we gather here today to honor the heroes who brought us victory and peace as well as the dead who died for it." Everyone briefly bowed their heads. "We have lost friends, family. We have witnessed the ravaging of many of our home worlds and the near extinction of our species, yet here we stand. Here we stand upon the Citadel back in the Serpent Nebula!" Everyone stood a little straighter in pride. "Here we stand alive and rebuilding our galaxy!" Everyone cheered, and the councilor raised her hands briefly for silence before turning the center of the platform over to Sparatus.

He addressed the crowd, "It is with eternal gratitude that we now honor the crew of the Alliance VSS Normandy, both past and present, for their heroic efforts in saving the galaxy thrice in the last few years." The crowd applauded, and he conceded the center back to Tevos.

As Sparatus and Valern readied for the handing out of medals and handshakes in congratulations, Tevos continued, "We now honor these heroes with our highest decoration: the Galaxy Medal. The medal will be awarded with two star clusters for each crew member who served during the war against Sovereign, the Collector attacks, and the Reaper War. Other crew members shall receive the medal according to their service." The ballroom erupted in cheers as Shepard and her crew received their medals and stood in two lines on the stage as Matriarch Lidanya got up to speak.

"It is with great honor and gratitude," she said, "that the Asari Republics honor those gathered upon this stage with our highest military honor: the Star of Thessia First Class."

The crowd cheered and applauded again as the ceremony continued in much the same way with each species awarding the crew of the Normandy, including EDI. Even the geth, despite never having created military awards before, came up with and awarded them each the Consensus Medal for Heroism. The drell awarded the Medal of Rakhana, and the hanar gave the Star of Kahje. The salarians honored them with the Star of Sur'Kesh, and the turians awarded them each the Nova Cluster. The qurians then awarded them each with the Home World Medal, and even the batarians gave them the Medal for Heroism. Finally, the Alliance presented them each with the Star of Terra.

As Admiral and acting Human Councilor Hackett placed the ribbon around Shepard's neck, she saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes, and he smiled before saluting her. Then, the ceremony ended with a roar of applause and fireworks that were lit out on the Presidium and were seen from the open balconies that the crowd gathered on.

Afterwards, the dancing commenced again with a human waltz.

"Alexandra," Kaidan asked as he faced her and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and accepted his hand. He guided her to the middle of the floor, and they waltzed around the floor before finding themselves near the edge.

"Alexandra," Kaidan began as they slowed, "there's something I want to ask you."

They stopped, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're sure no galaxy-threatening, thought extinct species will interrupt?"

They both smiled, and he shook his head, "No, I'm sure of that. They're far too scared of you alone now. What I want to ask," he continued and knelt on one knee before her while holding her hand and producing a small silver ring with a sapphire embedded in the top, "is, will you marry me?"

Her smile grew wider as she whispered, "Yes."

The crowd burst into applause again as he stood, and they hugged.

"Shepard," Hackett approached her not long after, "can I speak with you in private?"

She nodded, and he led her out onto the deserted balcony. They both leaned against the railing and gazed out across the mostly reconstructed Presidium in a warm silence for a few minutes. _What's he going to say? Is he going to admit he's my father?_

"You're being promoted to admiral, you know?" he finally asked and glanced at her.

She nodded and remained silent.

"I've talked to ," he continued, took a deep breath, and turned to face her. "Shepard, I don't know how to say this. I'm a soldier, not a diplomat…I'm…I'm your father."

She looked at him, and any lingering anger vanished. "I thought you'd never tell me."

He gave a small smile. "Karin already told me you knew, but it was still hard to say that. I'm proud of you, Alexandra. I always have been, even before Elysium when I was terrified at the news the slavers hit during your leave down there. Never forget that."

They hugged. _Life most certainly is better now._

"Now," he said, released her, and offered her his arm which she took, "let's go meet my future son-in-law. Hopefully he measures up," he added playfully.

She laughed as they reentered the ballroom to more applause when the crowd learned who her father was. _Life truly is grand_, she thought and grinned in anticipation of the future.

Author's Note: And we have come to the end. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the story. As I said earlier, there will be several one-shots to accompany this and fill in some blanks. I even have an idea for a short piece about Chakwas and Hackett, so if you enjoyed the story and want more, stay tuned.


End file.
